


The Opposite of a Problem

by justburnitwithfire



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, Friends being supportive, Trini's last name isn't Kwan but I'm using it for tagging purposes, pink lemonade - Freeform, trimberly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 02:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10561530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justburnitwithfire/pseuds/justburnitwithfire
Summary: Trini has some bad luck with beanies and even worse luck with the color pink.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to my beta @whokeepsyourflame

Trini’s least favorite color had always been pink. For years, her mother had insisted that she add the color to her wardrobe, but all the shirts, socks, and everything in between that her mother had bought for her had always sat in her closet, never to be seen again.

She was relieved the day Zordon declared them a team that she had not been chosen to carry the power coin of the Pink Ranger. That honor had been given to the girl whom she had been secretly harboring a crush for since the first week of school.

There was an unspoken rule amongst the group to adapt their new colors into their everyday wear. Luckily, Trini had always been fond of the color yellow, which made the switch easy. Her favorite and most often worn beanie was a deep, rich gold that matched well with her yellow bomber jacket.

A week after the battle with Rita, she was disappointed to find her favorite beanie missing after morphing to protect some townspeople from a putty attack. Despite combing meticulously through the area it was lost in after the battle, she had been unable to find it. She was crestfallen, but she still had other beanies. However, less than a month later, she had proceeded to lose almost all of her other beanies during various fights and training exercises. Her gray beanie had been ripped at the tip of Jason’s sword during sparring, her green beanie vanished when she ducked out of a movie to join up with Billy and Kimberly during a putty ambush, and two more of them had disappeared before other battles that she was involved in.

* * *

Trini woke up the morning of her birthday with the knowledge that she still had one beanie left and she would hopefully be able to use some of her birthday money to get a few more the next day. What she hadn’t anticipated was her younger brothers using said blue beanie to carry their paint sets around while she was taking a shower.

“Diego! Mateo! Where is my beanie?” Trini demanded as she rushed out of her room, socks sliding along the wooden floor.

“We were just borrowing it, here,” Diego grumbled as he began to pull his paint sets out of the knit hat. Trini’s breath caught in her throat as the plastic containers came out dripping with various colors of paint.

“Are you kidding me?” she sighed aggravatedly as she yanked her hat out of her brother’s hands.

“What’s all the commotion out here?” her mother demanded as she moved from the kitchen into the hallway. Mateo tried to hide the paint sets behind his back, but Diego’s paint colored hands had already given them away. 

“Mateo and Diego ruined my beanie,” Trini grumbled as she held the offending object away from her body. A few globs of paint dripped against the wood finish on their floor. Her mother gave a tired sigh before waltzing past the trio and opening her bedroom closet.

“Well we were going to wait to exchange presents at dinner tonight, but now seems like a good time for this one,” she called over her shoulder as she rustled through her closest. After a moment, she produced a medium sized blue box wrapped in a bright yellow ribbon.

“What’s this?” Trini asked as her mother passed her the box.

“Open it,” her mother urged as she turned and ushered the twins into the bathroom to clean up. Trini delicately pulled on the ribbon’s end and let it fall to the floor as she opened the lid of the box. Inside the box sat a pink beanie.

“Oh, uh, thanks mom,” Trini said with surprise as she lifted the hat from its box. Her mother reappeared from the bathroom with a warm smile.

“It’s just like the kind you got last time at the mall,” her mother said with pride and Trini forced herself to bite the inside of her cheek. “Now hurry along, you’re already running late.”

Trini mutely returned to her room to finish getting ready, and with no time to do anything with her hair, shoved the offending pink beanie onto her head. She tried not to think about how similar the color was to Kimberly’s battle armor or how the mere thought of the other girl made her face burn with embarrassment.

* * *

“Is that… pink?” Zack asked, smirking, as he approached Trini at her locker. She refused to meet his eyes as she grabbed her morning textbooks and roughly jammed them into her bag.

“It’s just a beanie,” she mumbled as she slammed her locker door closed.

“You know, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you were pink before,” he mused, as she shouldered her bag and took off in the direction of her first class. He stumbled slightly as he rushed to catch up with her.

“There weren’t a lot of options this morning. The terror twins ruined my blue one,” she muttered as he fell into step with her. He nodded and they walked in silence for a few minutes, his eyes studying the hat.

“Okay, but don’t you think Kimberly’s going to notice?” The faint blush on her cheeks answered his question.  Zack smiled smugly. “Are you finally going to ask her out while wearing her color?”

Trini ducked her head to hide her blush. “Shut up, Zack.”

* * *

First and second period left her without her teammates, which normally sucked, but it was almost a relief that day. Unfortunately, she shared Calculus with Billy right before lunch.

“Your hat is pink,” he observed as she took a seat in the desk next to him. She rolled her eyes and bit back a defensive retort before responding.

“Your shoes are black.” He looked down at his sneakers and nodded before looking back at her at her questioningly.

“Your color isn’t pink though, it’s yellow,” he reminded her. Once again, Trini fought the urge to comment with something snarky.

“I’m aware, Billy. I didn’t have any other beanies to wear,” she explained. He nodded once, humming to himself as he turned back to her.

“Does Kimberly know that you’re wearing her color?”

“I haven’t seen her yet today, so no. Is it really a big deal?” she asked, turning away from the other boy to dig out her textbook for class, hiding the crimson hue adorning her cheeks.

“It’s just strange. I know we hadn’t written down rules on what we can and can’t wear, but I kind of figured that we were respecting each other by not wearing each other’s colors,” he rambled. Trini sighed.

“I’m wearing blue jeans, is that weird?” Billy looked down at her jeans, eyes narrowed in concentration, before looking back up at her.

“No, I guess not. Although, have you tried looking for yellow jeans?”

“I can’t say that I have,” she admitted honestly.

“Would you like me to look online and see if I can find a pair?” he offered with a smile. Trini returned the smile, regaining some of her composure.

“Sure, Billy, that’d be really cool,” she told him sincerely. He clapped happily with a nod before turning back to her again with a serious look.

“And if not, I promise I won’t be mad if you keep wearing blue jeans. Or a blue shirt. Or any clothing with blue on them.”

“Thanks, that’s really nice of you, Billy.”

“So, would you mind if I wear yellow?” Billy asked with a hopeful look.

“How about you look for two pairs of yellow jeans and you can get a pair as well? That way we can match,” she suggested as the teacher entered the room and began preparing for his lecture.

“That would be awesome! I promise that I’ll let you know what I find!” Billy promised excitedly as the bell rang and class started.

* * *

She walked towards the lunchroom with Billy after their class and joined Zack at their designated table.

“Still rocking that beanie, I see,” Zack commented as she took a seat next to him. She pointedly ignored his comment as she pulled out her lunch.

“Trini and I were going to get a pair of yellow jeans. Do you think the pink beanie would go with yellow?” Billy asked as he turned to pull his own lunch out from his bag. Zack couldn’t help his giant grin as he turned to look at Trini. She raised her eyebrows at him, daring him to say something.

“I think pink and yellow would go great together,” he said sincerely, the double meaning of his words lost on the blue Ranger. Trini, however, understood and stomped on his foot as she opened her brown paper bag.

“Like pink lemonade!” Billy exclaimed, pulling that very drink from his lunchbox.

“What about pink lemonade?” Jason asked as he approached their table with Kimberly hot on his heels. Billy held up his drink to show him while Trini nervously adjusted her beanie. As the two newcomers sat down at the table, they both looked over at the yellow Ranger at the same time.

“We were just talking about how pink and yellow go well together,” Zack said in a teasing tone as he shoved a spoonful of pudding into his mouth.

“Like pink lemonade,” Billy clarified, once again pointing to his drink. Trini kept her head down as she bit into her sandwich, avoiding the curious pairs of eyes from across the table.

“It looks good to me,” Jason reassured with a nod before turning to the food on his tray. Kimberly said nothing, her eyes trained to the hat on her head. Trini felt her cheeks heat up under the other girl’s gaze and tried to focus on her food.

“So what do you guys think about getting matching jeans?”

* * *

Fifth and sixth period were uneventful since she shared neither of them with her teammates, but her seventh period class was biology. Trini watched Kimberly enter the room from down the hallway and waited until the warning bell sounded before entering after their teacher. She took her normal seat in the back of the room and tried to ignore the curious look Kimberly was giving her. She prayed that their teacher would do a lecture for that class period, but her hopes were dashed when the teacher wrote ‘pairs’ on the board.

“Today’s class will be conducted in pairs. Get your textbooks out, grab a partner, and be ready in five minutes,” she instructed. Kimberly was out of her chair and moving towards her before anyone else had even gotten up.

“Partners?” she asked as she dropped her textbook into the empty chair next to her. Trini nodded as she moved to pull out of her copy of the book. However, she couldn’t find it.

“Um, do you mind sharing? I think I swapped out of the wrong textbook,” Trini asked. Kimberly just smiled and scooted her desk closer.

“Happens to me sometimes, it looks surprisingly similar to our psychology textbook.”

“Thanks.” They sat in silence with Trini’s eyes locked on the desk while Kimberly stared at her head.

“I like your hat,” she said after a minute.

“Are you saying that because you actually like it, or you want it? Because you can totally have it if you want it. After all, it’s your color,” Trini rambled, hands reaching up to yank it off her hand. Kimberly reached out and lightly grabbed Trini’s wrist, long thin fingers easily wrapped around the width.

“Actually, I think it looks better on you.” Trini felt her face heat up again, so much that she was sure the blush was visible on the tips of her ears. Her skin burned where Kimberly was touching it.

“The Pink Ranger thinks someone else looks better in pink?” she scoffed at the joke and realized how dry her mouth had become.

“Well Zack was right. Pink and yellow go together really well,” Kimberly explained, removing her hand as Trini let her own drop back into her lap.

“Like pink lemonade?” Trini offered causing Kimberly to laugh.

“Exactly,” she agreed as she leaned over to grab her bag and pull out of crudely wrapped gift. Tape wrapped around the ends and there were creases across the faded yellow wrapping paper. “Maybe you’d like your gift now?" 

“My gift?”

“Yeah, for your birthday.” Kimberly smiled softly, placing the gift on the other girl’s desk.

“I never told you guys when my birthday was,” Trini mused, eyes trained on the package.

“Billy’s our friend; you think he didn’t look up all our birthdays?”

“Should I be expecting something later from the others?” Trini asked, looking up. Kimberly shrugged.

“Maybe, but you should focus on unwrapping this for now,” Kimberly said, pushing the gift towards her. Trini grabbed it and tried not to let her hands shake too much from her nerves. She tried to pull the tape off one end, but there was too much of it so she ripped the end of instead. The knitted corner of a folded yellow beanie peeked out of the end and she pulled it the rest of the way out.

“A new beanie?” she asked breathlessly, opening it slowly. Kimberly grabbed the wrapping paper and tossed it into a nearby trashcan.

“I know you don’t like pink and I’ve noticed your other ones keep going missing. I figured another one wouldn’t hurt,” she said, reaching a hand out to run across the material. “Plus it’s really soft.”

“T-thank you,” Trini stuttered, pulling the hat against her chest. “I really appreciate it.”

“So are you going to change into it now?” Kimberly asked as she gestured to the beanie atop her head. Trini reached up to adjust it, but didn’t take it off.

“You know, pink is actually starting to grow on me a bit. I’ve been told it matches my color scheme,” Trini said, tucking her new beanie into her backpack. “Besides, I don’t want to accidently lose this one.”

“Well, pink and yellow go together really well,” Kimberly said, reaching out under her desk to take hold of her hand as she pulled back from her bag. Trini looked up at Kimberly’s smile, her heart skipping a beat as the other girl’s fingertips brushed against the back of her hand.

“Yeah, they really do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for taking the time to read this! I'm hype on the Trimberly train and the only destination is MOAR GAY! Plan on seeing more from me, as well as some other Power Rangers related stuff. I love all my superpowered children!
> 
> On a serious note, I'm always looking for constructive criticism so I can make my work better. I'm doing my best to write Billy's character well, but if you have any suggestions on how I can improve myself or if my characterization is very off or offense, please tell me. I love Billy Cranston and I only want to write him well. That being said, I'm not on the spectrum and I want to make sure I'm not only doing justice to him, but to everyone. Sorry for my rant, I'm just very passionate about doing this right.
> 
> Y'all can find me on tumblr spreading the Trimberly love!


End file.
